Falling in love again
by Readerlover17
Summary: Steve is given another chance to live life from Zeus but his memory is forgotten. The only way for him to regain his memory is to fall in love with Diana but he doesn't know that. He plays as a spy and must track down Ms. Diana Prince, force her to reveal her identity as Wonder Woman by an agency who sees people, like Diana as a threat to their world. Can their love save them both?
1. Chapter 1: Hope

What if Steve Trevor came back? How would Diana react? But what if he didn't remember? Would she tell him the truth or hide the truth from him?

This is an AU story based on the movie Wonder Woman. It's my take on how I would feel if Steve came back. There is mentions of the movies, so SPOILERS, I did warn you. anyways I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

The year was 2018. Ms Diana Prince was working in the museum as usual, helping around with customers, tours and checking in on the artefacts. She loved her job, she loved learning about the mans worlds history and figuring out the histories of the places she had visited. Her favourite place to travel to whether it was for work or pleasure was Greece and Italy, it somehow made her feel at home. She loved hearing about the 'myths' of the ancient gods and she would laugh at how unrealistic the mortal stories were. Only she knew the truth as she was a god herself.

Ever since the war to end all wars, her life changed, she missed all her friends every day, the all live happy lives in the end, even Charlie, he found himself a wife and had 3 children of his own, Sameer forund a wife during his long career of acting and had astonishing movies with his wife and later had a beautiful daughter, who followed along her fathers footsteps, Chife wondered off, never settled but instead of selling equipments and such he traveled and helped small villages around London then moved to America. Etta was as cheerful as can be, Diana and her stayed very close and connected, however as years passed so did her friends, she attended to all of their funerals however never showed herself.

After dear Etta passed she moved on and travelled the world, going from place to place, helping out in civil wars, from saving people from natural disasters. She went from the coldness of the north to the hottest of the Sahara dessert, to Brazil and small villages in Africa until she decided to settle in Paris. She met other super humans or 'super heros' as the humans called them: Batman, Superman, the Flash and worked by them, however she wanted to live a peaceful life where she would be a normal human so she kept her identity of Diana Prince. She had her own super name, many people called her _Wonder Woman._ She liked it, she felt like it really suited her.

Over the the years she never stopped thinking of _him_ , she wanted a future with him, have children of her own see the world with him but she knew no matter if he lived or not he would have left her like all of her friends did and she'd be alone.

However sometimes she felt as though she was never alone, everyday after work and on Sunday mornings she would visit the locoal orphanage in which she would help the children cheer up, she loved seeing them smile when she'd walk into the room, she loved hearing them laugh and listen to their little stories about what happened in school or adventures with the insects outside. She did everything she could to protect innocent lives like theirs.

One afternoon as she played with the girls in the orphanage she saw a new girl sitting in the corner near a table alone, she had beautiful chestnut hair ascending down her back, Diana who was playing dress up with the barbie dolls with the other girls went up to the shy girl, and brought the barbie with her.

"Hello, my name is Diana, what's your name?" She asked tenderly

The girl siad nothing but kept an eye on the the doll. Diana say this and offered the doll to the girl, the girl shook her head and said:

"It does not belong to me, I cannot take it" she replied sadly looking down at her lap, Diana looked down and saw the girl playing with a small locket

"Thanks a beautiful locket" Diana siad kindly,

"It belonged to my mother, mamo always said it would always protect me no matter what" the little girl replied proudly yet with sadness

"Your mother must of been very smart, I miss my mother very much"

"Did you loose you mamo as well?" The girl asked curiously, Diana only replied with

"Something like that" As Diana stood up she placed the doll on the girls lap saying

"Everyone here shares the toys you do not need to worry about who owns it, but you must simply ask if you may borrow it when you want to play with it" she smiled at the little girl, she turned around but before she can walk away she She heard in the small voice,

"Evangeline, my name is Evangeline but you can call me eve or angie" Diana turned around and when she turned around she say the most beautiful blue eyes almost the shade of her eyes, she said

"You have a beautiful name angie" and with that the girl smiled and so did Diana

Later that night, in her apartment, Diana was looking at a picture with him and her friends back in the first war that she had received a few weeks back, she gently traced his face, almost scared that the picture would disappear into thin air, she felt a silent tear down her face and spoke, almost as though he was there with her.

"Oh Steve, I miss you so much, I wish you were here" as the time ticked from seconds into minutes to hours she finally put the picture in its case and put it in her drawer as she got ready for bed.

When she sat on her bed she check a few emails before turning off her laotop and went to turn off the lamp on her night stand. There beside her phone was the watch Steve had given her, like the angies locket it meant more to her then anything else as it was given to her by the man she truly and will only love.

For more then a century the Diana prince had not stopped loving Steve Trevor.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

As morning awoke Diana began her morning routine, she would wake up at 5am , check her emails, go to the gym for about 45min and then have a quick breakfast before heading to work. She usually walks to work knowing that the busy traffic in Paris would drive her insane. Diana always kept herself busy, it distracted her from her deep thoughts, thoughts about her mother and the other amazons, thoughts about her past and people of her past,most of all thoughts about him.

Whenever she came across those thoughts she'd lock herself in her office announcing that she needed some peace to do work and research when in truth, she cried, she'd cry and cry and cry, just thinking of what their future could've been, if she would have kids with him, be happily married. When it would be too much for her she would get lost in music, in writing, in anything that kept her thinking. Most nights she'd wake up from nightmares screaming his name, watching the plane go off into flames, remembering his last words to her. When she'd break free from the wicked nightmares once her memories she would go back to sleep, she'd work and work, if she was luck you she would help save people from fire she or robberies.

For the past 100 years she never forgot what he looked like,every detail of him, from his bright blue eyes, to the husky sound if his voice, to the moment where he'd say his words. It would surprise anyone if she didn't recognise the hint of golden strips of hair in his dark hair, one day when she did notice at the museum, that day changed her life.

A familiar man walked with a tour group into the Ancient Greek history area of the museum, where she thought she was dreaming or somewhat delusional, _could it be?_ She thought, _stop it Diana the memories are tricking you again._ Itwasn't until the tour guide, Helen, introduced her group to her that Diana came back from her thoughts.

"...this is Ms. Diana Prince, a true goddess as we call her," the young woman complimented to Diana, which made Diana laugh but kept her composure, _if only you knew,_ she thought to herself. Helen went on to say " if you have any questions about our Ancient Greek area,please feel free to ask Diana, she seems to have greater knowledge then most know"

"please Helen, I'm simply a woman enjoying the many histories of our would" Diana smiled at her. As she looked into the crowd of people who seem to be admiring the statues of the different gods and goddesses, the young man she noticed earlier, similar to Steve was standing in front of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Diana smile and slowly began to walk around casually getting closer to who she felt was _her_ _Steve_. With her heart pounding every step, maybe, just maybe, the gods or some kind of miricle brought him back to her.

Before she she got a closer look at the man a little girl walked in front of the statue staring in aw, as the little girl looked around she spotted Diana and motioned with her hand to come to her, Diana quickened her pace not only to the girl but to the man. As she reached the two, the man turned and walked away not showing his face, Diana wanted so badly to run after him but the girl was holding her back with a questions:

"Who's that?" The little girl asked pointing at Aphrodite

"That is Aphrodite, the goddess of love, many believed that she can see your love before anyone else in our world, and no matter how far or how near you and your love are, Aphrodite will one day bring you two together and give you all the love the two of you deserve" Diana answered with hope in her voice praying to the goddess that it was true

"She's beautiful, I hope one day she will help me find my love" the little girl smiled and stared back at the statue

Across the hall, the little girls mother called to her, the girl heard and ran towards her mother who smiled kindly at Diana, Diana returned the favour and gave a court nod and then turned back to the statute, she had forgotten about the mysterious man but felt as though he will come back. Diana stared at Aphrodite and whispered

"Bring him back to me"

As she stayed a few moments she felt a presence come close to her, she looked at the person beside her only to see the face she'd missed dearly.

"She truly is a goddess, isn't she?" The man asked

Diana gave a short "yeah she is" looking at the statue and then back at the man. She couldn't contain herself anymore she asked her questions, in a heartbeat.

"Is it really you Steve, how are you here? I thought I'd never see you agai-" she was interrupted by the man

"Steve? I'm sorry Ms. Prince? Wasn't it? But you may have mistaken me with another man" he replied simply, now looking at her. Diana connected with the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen in London, it simply was her Steve but why did her act as though he'd never seen her before.

Diana in utter shock and completely lost in confusion,she went completely still, taking in a shaky breath but kept staring at the man , her Steve was there now not looking at her, she looked closer and saw that he had the exact same features as Steve, she kept her composure and did nor said anything but stared at the man in front of her. When he clearly had nothing else to say to her, she ran towards her office,ran up the stairs not missing a beat, she ran and locked her door. Once those doors were shut and she closed her curtains she let it all out, she wept and wept wondering why was he there? Why didn't he remembered her? Was it all a trick? Was she really going crazy? How could he not have recognised her?

* * *

 **Hey thank you for reading, tell me what you think of the story so far, is it good? Are you lost? Do you understand? I just need little things to see if you guys like it or not. Anyways about Aphrodite, I don't know much on her, I've heard many myths about her and all the other gods but your beliefs may differ from mine , so please I am not saying all I say is right or there's only one alway a certain god works and whatnot. I do promise you that Diana and Steve will have a moment very soon, I can garantee that. Again please write a review on what you thought** **and I'll see you when I update again. XX**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding

**Continuing from the chapter before...**

After what seemed like hours to her, Diana regained her thoughts and finally kept it all together, she went to her private bathroom in her office to wash away any evidence of her crying, then reapplied her makeup. As the years went by Diana figured out the evolution of makeup and only wore minimum as she did not like wasting the time to remove it all and buy expensive products.

Exiting her office she went back down to the Ancient Greek area and forced herself to smile. Helen gave her a concerned look but Diana just smiled and nodded her in reassurance, Helen did not question her at all and continued her tour, slowing gathering them and moving towards the Ancient Rome area of the museum. Diana noticed that Stev- the man was not with the crowd, Diana didn't care much or forced herself to not care as she didn't not want to get her hopes up and have them crushed.

As hours went by Diana made little appearance in the areas of the museum, instead she went back to her office to do a bit more research on some artefacts, checked her emails to see if any new artefacts were found. By 4pm the museum came to a close and Diana made her way towards the library, hopping to borrow a few books for herself and the children at the orphanage. She found several fairytale books about princesses for the girls and found dinosaur books for the boys she also found some novels about World War II and a biography about a founding father of Americ, the librarian was very kind towards Diana as she saw her often, she was a short old woman with a kind heart and a sweet, contagious smile. Diana thanked her after she scanned the books for rental and made her way towards the orphanage.

Everyday Diana would walk into the orphanage and get surrounded by the adorable children that live there. Diana would give them all hugs and tender kisses on their cheeks, she'd give them all lollipops or some other sweets. She would help around the orphanage to make the workers and volunteers jobs easier, she would help set the table for dinner occasionally she would make her lasagna. Traveling around the world for 100 years she had learn a few dishes and recipes, but the children all seem to love her lasagna. She would also bake treats and other desserts.

During the holidays such as Christmas, Easter or Halloween she would let the children help her make cookies, which brought smiles and laughs from all the children. Diana wished she could do more for them as they all have gone through their own past. As Sameer once told her " _Everyone is fighting their own battles Diana, just as you are fighting your own_ " she had always kept that in her mind. Just knowing that giving them little happiness in their lives everyday would instantly lighten up her mood.

However that day something was different. She wasn't greeted at the door by the children instead she found it rather eerie, she saw Lucy, a young lady who worked at the entrance desk, smile at her and nodded towards the playroom. Diana went up to her

"Is seems a little quite, am I late today? The children are usually waiting for me at this time" Diana exclaimed, putting the pile of books on the desk. Lucy smiled shaking her head

"No, not at all late. The children got a surprise visit from a volunteer today, he brought new clothes, donated toys and played with the children, he's been here since midday and I think he might stay to help out with dinner, the kids seem to really like him" Lucy smiled explaining why the sudden silence had come.

"Really, what was he like? Was he old or young?" Diana ask, for some reason she seemed quite interested with the mystery man, that's never happened before, in all her years she had never been interested in any man, not since Steve. Maybe today's earlier event had finally convinced her mind that he was gone.

"Well if I wasn't married to Davide, I would have asked for his number, he's around your age actually, if not a year or two older" Lucy giggled. Dina laughed along with her and silently thinking " _I doubt that,I'm centuries old"._ After a few more moments with Lucy, asking her about the children, she made her way down to the playroom. As she went into the room she heard the familiar squeals of " _DIANA_ " and " _DIANA'S HERE! And she brought new books_ " all of a sudden all of the wind from her lungs were knocked out of her as she was swallowed by hugs and giggles.

Once everyone got a hug and lollipop she's finally got to see the mysterious man and by the names of the gods she could not believe who it's was, there in front of her was the same man she saw in the museum earlier, she wanted to call him her Steve but with her little break down earlier she felt unease to call him Steve. Diana stared wide eyed at him before taking up her courage to let out a small " _hello_ " and extended her hand

"Hi, I'm Steven Tremon, you were the lady in the museum, am I correct, or am _I_ mistaking you for someone else?" He asked smiling at her then shaking her hand gently. Diana felt somewhat shocked and embarrassed for her state earlier. Diana also took notice of his name, so familiar yet so foreign to her, how she wished it was _his name_ , how she wish it was him in from of her. She finally came back to reality when she notice him staring at her.

"Yes I am, and I'm so sorry for earlier I didn't mean to run off, I remembered I had...I had some research...some research on the other gods besides Aphrodite, yeah some other research" she said nervously, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot.

"Oh ok...Do you come here often?, the children seem to love you, they were telling me about the beautiful lady" Steven teased. Diana simply laughed,

"Was that suppose to be a compliment?" Before Steven could reply Angie, the girl Diana met earlier that week took Diana by the hand and led her off to the corner of the room, leaving Steven there to play soilders with the boys.

Diana and Angie got along for quite sometimes, angie had gotten more friends in which Diana was happy of, Angie was sweet and caring and always shared with others especially today, Diana took notice when she had given out the lollipops she seemed to to missing one for another new boy, she saw Angie give her lollipop to the boy which made Diana proud.

During her and Steven's distance, him being in the far corner of the room, Diana couldnt seem to take her eyes or mind off him, although she did catch him a few times staring at her but there was something off with how he stared at her, something negative, was it something she said or done in their earlier encounter, or did she offend him, she didn't want to overthink as that led her to zone out and not listen to anyone, she didn't want to hurt angles feelings by not looking to her, so she stayed focus on reading _The Princess and the frog_ to them. Soon the children were called to dinner and made their way to the hall.

Diana was about to step out when she felt someone grab her wrist. With her fast reflexes she lost the grip facing her "attacker". She calmed down only to see it was Steve- Steven, in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Steven began to apologise as if she was about to attack him

"It's alright, I should be apologising, you look like your about fall" Diana laughed reassuring Steven that she wouldn't hurt him.

"You don't need to apologise, I was just wondering if...um...you...uh...sorry... let me start over. I was just wondering if you would care to go on a date? With me? O-oon a date with me". Steven stumbled lever his words. Diana found this adorable almost reminded her of when Steve would stumble over his wor- _no Diana, he's not Steve, stop thinking this and just answer him_ she reminded herself. Maybe it was time to start over, 100 years and she was loosing hope, would it be so bad to go with someone so similar to him?

"I would love to" she finally said after a while

"Really!?" He asked clearly surprised by her answer "Great can I have your phone number? You know so I can ask when your free and time?" He asked regaining his composure, taking out his phone

"Of course" Diana simply replied and put her number on his phone.

"I'll text you then" he replied and began to make his way out.

Diana stayed until she helped tuck the children into bed. That night Dina kept thinking about Steven, he reminded her so much of Steve. From the way he talked to the way he smiled, to the littlest details only _her Steve_ would have. She felt del sown that it was him but something clearly wasn't right. Steven had some negative entertainment towards her sometimes, when she feels him staring at her she felt an anger of some sort, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had to be carful, it could simply be another trap? That night she dreamt of Steve and all the good she saw in the word.

* * *

 **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Ok before you go and read other stories, I just wanted to let yous know that I will be returning to school, so updates will be slow, however if I don't update until next week I will have a good reason to, wether it's school or something else, I will make up for it because...THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT STEVE. The chapter will answer hopefully most of your questions about Steve and how he's back, how'd he end up in the 21st century and why he doesn't remember/ know Diana. So please stay tuned and tell me what you thought about this chapter, was it boring? Do you want to read about Diana kicking asses or a flashback scene? Do you guys want to know more about Diana's past and where she's been or do you want to know what happened to all her friends like Sameer, Charlie, Cheif or Etta. Tell me if you have little suggestions and I'll see what I can do. Till the next updat. XX**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning

**Ok so if you read my little note at the need of my last chapter, you know that this chapter is about Steve. Before you all start reading I just wanted to say, this is my story and I'm gonna make everything up, from the myths about the Greek gods to how unrealistic Steve comes back to life. Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Rigth before Steve blows up the plane...**

 _Diana...Diana...Diana...I'm so sorry, I have to do this_. His final thoughts before he gains courage to pull the trigger. He hears a small click and feels the intense heat slowly swallowing him, as he is being pulled to his death, all he things about is Diana, her hair, her lips, her eyes, nothing like he's ever seen, so brown, yet so bright. He smiles at the thought wondering would Zeus be more kind and give him more time with her, just a little more, but he knows this is the end, he knows he cannot control his fate. This was the end of _his_ battle. This was the end for _him_.

Or so he thought...

The first thing Steve notice see is a bright light, is he in heaven or is it a trick and he's actually in hell? As he looks closer at the light he sees someone come from inside, his reflexes kick in and he has his fist up ready to attack however as the figure gets closer he recognises him. He was a god, God of all gods actually. It was Zeus himself. Not knowing how to properly greet a god Steve went down on his knee and bowed his head for respect.

"No need for such formalities captain Trevor" Zeus claimed with his booming voice

Steve got up embarrassed but still unsure if everything happening is real or not. Steve was about to ask the questions when Zeus began to speak.

"Captain you seem to be lost for words, so maybe I should explain, when you blew up that plane not only did you save millions of people but you helped stop ares, yes my daughter Diana has ended ares and his rath on mindkind but with your bravery and selflessness you are given a choice" Steve let out a sigh of relief as he now knows that his sweet Diana is safe and alive, but his mind came back to him, he asked

"What are the choices?"

Zues smiled knowing exactly what Steve wanted, he made his way pass Steve to bench that Steve only now noticed

" Your choices are simple, captain ,but they both contain a price one with a kind price and one as cruel as any other. The first choice is that you come with me and I shall lead you into heaven, in which a life of luxury is awaiting you, you could live in peace without interference or worries about anyone else, you would have all your memories. Your second choice is to live again, we can send you back to mankind and you can have any job you wish but this one comes with a bigger price. You will be put in the same generation as my daughter and you may have eternal life with her for the price of your memory. Once you go back you will gain fake memories, you will not remember this conversation or your past,you will be given a fake identity in which you must break free and the only way for this to happen is when you find Diana Prince and fall in love with her again."

This made Steve even more shocked, his choice was final he wanted-needed to see Diana again but without his memeory will he find her and love her again?

" I know Diana will find me again, like she did before. If it means I will be able to stay with her when I regain my memory, then I will take the chance to lose it for a while. But promise me, you will keep her safe until then, you will try to bring her back to me and if she's moved on, please, I beg of you, to keep her safe." Steve replied with absolute plea and extermination in his voice, he's staying his ground and has his chest out.

"Is your decision final Mr. Trevor?" Steve gave a court nod and looked at Zeus in the eyes. Zeus understood ,knowing and understanding how much Steve truly loved his daughter.

"Make her happy and keep her safe. Steve you have my blessing when you find her" before Steve could understand what he meant by "you have my blessing" he felt a pain in his chest and he began to fall...

 **100 years later**

Cold...the cold wet ground, was his first feeling and _my new suit ruined_ , was his first thought. Some bloody car nearly ran him over, thankfully his assistant Marius Blue was there to save him, more so pushed him to the ground. People in Paris, people anywhere should drive more is where he wanted to be. That's were the agency should have put him, he enjoyed the English weather and the mannnered people, but he knew that not every place was as lovely as jolly old London. But where did he the agency put him, in the heart of France, just to track down a woman who seems to never settle.

He can't say much, he's been traveling the world. Missions after mission. Never settling. He's got an excuse, he doesn't know where he belongs, sure he was found in germany after an accident leading to a 6 months coma. In those 6 months doctors have claimed that he is American but he had brittish papers. Steven Tremon has revealed to more then 93 countries trying to find himself. Not until 2 years he signed with with a secret agency who tracks down metahumans and kills them. Steven was so intrigued but these meta humans and wanted to find out more, however after dining research he found out that these meta humans were quite bias, only saving people who they felt was good and never understanding the other side. Steven wanted everyone as equals but with these meta humans around he saw the world was in danger and wanted to stop the meta humans from their plans.

"Mr. Tremon? Are you alright?" Marius asked

"I'm fine Marius, how about yourself?" Steven asked.

"I'm quite alright sir, stupid basterd can't look where his driving, your suit seems to have gotten ruin, would you like to go to the hotel and I will meet up with you at the museum?"

"That seems like a plan. I'll find the museum and we'll do a bit of research in the place. Are you sure that's where she'll be? I mean we've tried almost every museum in France"

"I'm sure, the agency has been tracked her down and has been watching her closely, we must make our moved carefully, one wrong move and she could end up killing us, she's a monster"

"Alright we'll play it easy, remember the plan, if she's there I'll play a few words, get her to come with me on a date and woo her until I get enough information"

"Of course sir, no wrong move"

"That's right, I'll see you in a bit Marius" going down a few block to the hotel they were staying in Steven went to change his suit to a more casual look. He had the feeling that he will find her and expose her to the world. That was his job and he was not going to fail this mission. Walking out of the hotel freshly changed he looked at a photos of Diana Prince on his phone.

 _I will find you Ms. Diana Prince and I will kill you..._

* * *

 **I'm back, sorry for not uploading in so long, it's been difficult trying to settle back to school. So what did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you thing. Thank you for reading and for your patients, this isn't the need of steves perspective/ side of the story. The next chapter will be his point of view during the museum and orphanage scenes. I won't say much, I don't want to ruin it for you guys. Again thank yous for reading dm for waiting and I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
